1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blended synthetic staple fiber yarn having a high grade cotton yarn-like touch, and a process for producing same.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Recent trends in public taste are toward the natural touch, hand and appearance of natural fiber articles, and accordingly, various attempts have been made to provide synthetic fiber articles having such a natural fiber article-like touch, hand, and appearance. Some of these attempts to provide synthetic fiber articles having a silk-like, wool-like or linen or ramie-like touch, hand, and appearance were successful, and a number of commercial articles having the above-mentioned natural fiber-like properties are in practical us.
Nevertheless, satisfactory results have not been obtained from attempts to provide synthetic fiber articles having a high grade cotton yarn-like touch, hand and appearance, and therefore, the development of the above-mentioned synthetic fiber articles is now underway.